<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All My Lovin' by claryschild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497273">All My Lovin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryschild/pseuds/claryschild'>claryschild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Byler - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 2000s, Angst, BAD flirting lmfao, Banter, Brooklyn baby - lana del rey, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, I always write abt rain bc im gay and gays love rain bc it hides their tears #realtalk, I haven't slept in 6000 years, M/M, Rain, The Beatles - Freeform, elmax established, even though it's Clear mike's whipped 4 will from the start, im so bad at titles and summaries im in pain, kinda slow burn I think so, mike's in a BAND, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryschild/pseuds/claryschild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name’s Michael, by the way.” He called out when he was at the door. </p>
<p>I looked at him for a moment, then relented. “William.” </p>
<p>He smiled a wicked grin. My heart sped up. He nodded his head once before walking out into the dark and rainy night. I watched his form run across the lot before getting into a van. Sure enough, the vehicle didn’t move. </p>
<p>I let out a breath. I wasn’t sure if I should feel unsettled or charmed that a stranger in a leather jacket was waiting for me in a van.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Or, in which, Mike's in a band and smokes a lot of cigarettes, and he's also got a dizzying crush on Will.</p>
<p>(title taken off the beatles song by the same name.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All My Lovin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pouring torrents of rain the day Michael Wheeler stumbled into my life. I was working the night shift at the shitty kiosk I’d managed to get a job at, and an old lady was pissing me the fuck off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These thingies ain’t cost half as much in my day!” She had one gnarly hand wrapped around a 24 pack of Cokes and the other one pointed in my face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I bit back my urge to scream. “Ma’am,” I said tenderly and with a lot of love and respect. “This isn’t ‘your’ day anymore. I can’t accept any less than the store price.” I slid her money back towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slammed her hand down on the table, “You lippy little shit, where’s your manager?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, oh my fucking god, who did this woman think she was. Manager? As if.<br/>
<br/>
“Listen here, you either pay the 24 fucking bucks for the drink or you get your saggy ass the fuck out of here.” I told her calmly, smiling in my most appealing manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I think the old hag started to have a seizure because her mouth started opening and closing but no words were coming out, “You…you..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the glass door theatrically swung open and a very wet boy lurched in, and no, I don’t mean it in that way, you filthy sinner. He flung his long dark tresses out of his face with one slender hand and made a show of draining the water out of his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A low giggle left my lips without me knowing, and the boy looked up at me, and holy mother of God – he was like Adonis incarnate. All sharp angles and twinkling eyes. He sent me an uncharacteristically dorky smile and I immediately felt a blush rise up my neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the ugly gorgon interrupted my moment and spoke in her screechy voice again, “What’s your name, huh? Think you’re too high and mighty, eh? I will –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Manager!” I held out two welcoming arms in the directions of the Adonis incarnate. The boy looked at me as if saying, “me?” I gave him that look; the one where you widen your eyes, brows raising and smile with your lips flat. <em>Help me, please.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you’re here!” I continued. “Will you please help this…” I gave the old woman my most ‘<em>high and mighty’</em> look. “…customer, here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy nodded slowly, walking closer, “Yeah, um, sure.” His shoes made wet squelches with every step he took. I groaned internally at the thought of having to clean that later. But it was okay for now, as long as he could make this old lady go away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What…what seems to be the problem?” He smiled, hand on one hip, looking down at the old lady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This fuckin’ kid’s lootin’ me!” She pointed at me again. I was ready to snap her fucking finger in two by now. “I may be old and hoary and all, but I know for-a-fact a 24 pack ain’t cost this much!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Old, hoary and dumb as fuck, too.” I amended under my breath. The boy snickered in a not so discreet manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old woman’s eyes narrowed, she advanced menacingly on the boy, “You two… you aren’t the manager at all, are you?” She glared up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it was so comical, really. He was towering over her and had to look <em>so </em>down at her that his non-existent double chin was starting to show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy backed off and held up two hands in a bid for peace. “Aw, what makes you say that? This place has been mine for the past three generations! I practically grew up here.” He looked into the distance wistfully and I had to bite down on my lip to not laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My old man used to tell me all the time, honesty is the best policy and…coffee..” He looked towards me pointedly, his eyes begging for help, but I was too busy trying not to burst out in laughter. “is the best….jollity?” He finished unsurely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old woman looked ready to explode at this point, and the boy saw that, so he quickly put a careful hand on her shoulder. “Okay, hey, forget alla’ that. Let me just buy you the drink, yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me! If you think –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! I don’t think anything, I don’t think at all. But I would really like to buy you this. It’s on the house, okay?” He smiled angelically at the old woman, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old woman seemed to deflate. “Alright.” She sniffed haughtily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, good.” He smiled, hand slipping off her shoulder. He turned to me, then. “Add a couple of Marlboros to this, please.” He ordered, digging into the pocket of his jacket and producing a debit card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” I said out of habit, turning to get the cigarettes and computing it, plus the stupid old lady’s cokes, into the computer. The old lady glared at me with a smug expression on her face while the boy put his code in. I held up both fingers for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gritted her teeth, but the boy straightened his back and turned the card machine towards me before she could say anything. I bagged the cigarettes and cokes separately and kept it on the counter. The lady stared at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy sighed and took the bag with the cokes, handing it to the old lady. “There you go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph.” The old lady said as a polite response, and I swear on god, if my mom hadn’t raised me the way she had, I would have punched that smug expression right off the old bat’s wrinkled face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old lady left with a tinkling of the bell above the door and I let out the largest sigh of relief in the history of sighs of reliefs. I leaned on the counter with my elbows and rubbed my face out of exhaustion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was abruptly reminded that the boy was still <em>there</em>, when he let out an amused chuckle. I looked up from my hands and quirked an eyebrow up. “What? Do you need something else?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy walked closer, till he was standing right in front of me but on the other side of the counter, so I was looking at his navel. I straightened up. He put his hands on the counter, long fingers drumming the granite surface idly, eyes flitting at the printed menu behind me before coming to a rest and locking with mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A coffee, please. If you wouldn’t mind making me one.” He smiled the same dorky smile as earlier, but his voice was lot lower this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, I knew what he was doing. I shot a smile back at him. “Coming right up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With milk or without?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s hot or cold?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um…hot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sugar?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned to face him, biting back a smile. “I mean, how much do you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhh.” The boy grinned. “Just enough, not too sweet. It’s better when it’s a bit bitter, yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned back to the coffee machine and smiled privately. “Mhm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t say anything for a while then. I had a feeling he was staring at my back but of course, I couldn’t be too sure because I didn’t turn around to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I was done with his coffee, I carefully put the hot cup of liquid in front of him. “That’ll be five bucks and –” He was already holding his card out, lazy smile playing on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned the machine towards him, but he spoke instead. “one five two six.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pursed my lips to hide my smile, tasting my cherry lip balm on my tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I think that was the seventeenth time I had to hide a smile that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I punched the digits in and handed his card back to him after the transaction was done and his receipt had printed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then this fool just stood there, looking at me, forever smiling lazily. I looked back at him - and, wow, was he a sight for sore eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Cobain knows, my eyes were sore as hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d properly pushed his wet hair back from his face now, albeit a few stray dark locks had managed to escape and were now curling on his forehead as they dried up, making his face properly visible. A funny visual popped into my head; all the Greek gods and goddesses competing against each other on who could make the prettiest face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This boy’s maker had won. Definitely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just gonna stand there all night?” I spoke finally, leaning back against the wall, arms folded across my chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, just until you get off. So, what time do you get off at?” He copied my pose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you so curious to know?” I challenged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because…” He dragged out, clearly thinking up what to say next along the way. I was starting to realize that he was very good at improvising. “it isn’t safe for you to be out alone on such a dark and rainy night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I can handle my own.” I said, pretending to be offended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never said you couldn’t.” He said quickly. “But I’m still paranoid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, that’s cute.” I tilted my head a bit to the side. “But like I said, I can handle myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy made a sound, the one where you kiss the inside of your teeth with your tongue. “Fine. Suit yourself.” He grabbed his stuff; the cigarettes and the coffee. “But I’ll be waiting outside anyway.” He lowered his head, giving me a meaningful look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shrugged in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name’s Michael, by the way.” He called out when he was at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked at him for a moment, then relented. “William.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled a wicked grin. My heart sped up. He nodded his head once before walking out into the <em>dark and rainy </em>night. I watched his form run across the lot before getting into a van. Sure enough, the vehicle didn’t move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I let out a breath. I wasn’t sure if I should feel unsettled or charmed that a stranger in a leather jacket was waiting for me in a van. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>\\\\</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wall clock’s minute ticking was starting to drill into my head. It had been 16 minutes precisely since Michael had left. His van was still outside. <em>He </em>was still outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A customer came in. I worked slower than usual in a bid to pass the time.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>11:20 PM. Tick. Tick. Tick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I checked the day’s earnings. Wiped down the countertop. Arranged the coffee ingredients. Fiddled with the frayed end of my apron. Replied to my texts on my Blackberry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>11:28 PM. Tick. Tick. Tick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked out. Michael was still there. I grabbed my umbrella and gave everything a look over once before stepping out and locking the kiosk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I turned around, Michael’s van was driving towards me. I took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled over, and the window’s glass slid down. Michael smiled at me with a jerk of his thin brows. “Hey. Coming?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d rather not have a stranger know where I live.” I said, clenching the handle of my umbrella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stranger? Where stranger? Who stranger? I’m Michael.” Michael grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I thought for a moment, weighing the possible pros and cons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pros:</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li>Getting into a car with a really very cute boy.</li>
<li>Getting into a car ALONE with a really cute boy.</li>
<li>Maybe this could lead to more?? He’s clearly interested in me.</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>Cons:</p>
<p> </p><ol>
<li>I get murdered by a cute boy in his car.</li>
<li>????</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>After carefully analyzing the options, I decided it was more beneficial for me to get into his van. And so, I did. The inside was nice and toasty and smelt nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, I really hoped I wasn’t going to get murdered tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay? You comfortable?” Mike asked me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, this might be the – ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OH MY GOD, HE’S GETTING MY SEAT ALL WET AND GROSS!” Screamed a voice from the back of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AAAH!” I screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lot of bright red hair suddenly appeared in front of my eyes, and when it was gone, so was my umbrella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! My umbrella!” I cried out, looking behind me to find who’d taken it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A redhead who looked very annoyed was holding my umbrella. Sitting next to her was a girl with short dark hair who looked very bored. On the opposite seat, a curly haired boy was asleep on the shoulder of a guy in a bandanna, who waved at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, so much for getting into a car alone with a cute boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t mind her, she’s just pissed you’re sitting in her seat.” The bandanna dude said, smiling sympathetically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn right, I am!” The redhead fumed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm your tits, Max. It’s not that big of a deal.” The dark-haired girl spoke quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” I concurred. “You need to calm down. And give me back my umbrella, please. It’s not even wet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max glared at me. Then the dark-haired girl put her hand on Max’s thigh and squeezed. Max huffed before holding my umbrella out towards me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” I exhaled, plopping back into my seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael started the car. “So, where do you live?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can drop me off at Beattie Park.” I told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Michael was quiet for a while. So, I turned to look out the window. Cars, streetlights, stores – all buzzed by in a blur of muted colors. The raindrops were racing down the window and I watched them, fascinated, for a while. I happened to hear voices talking at the back. I couldn’t exactly hear what they were saying, but it sounded like the dark-haired girl was speaking to Max in a soft, comforting voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry about that.” Michael spoke suddenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned towards him. “Hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Max. She’s upset because this random douchebag said some really vulgar stuff to El at our bar concert today.” He explained in a tired voice, fingers drumming on the steering wheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” I said softly, noting that he said <em>our bar concert</em>, meaning they were a band.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Mike sighed. “I mean, it’s just super fucken’ upsetting since we couldn’t do anything about it. He didn’t physically harm anyone so…. I mean, he was kicked out of the bar but who’s to say he’s not gonna pull some shit like that again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s why I fucking said we should call the cops!” Max cried out from the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said the same thing, Max! It’s El who said she didn’t want that.” Michael retorted, glaring at Max through the rearview mirror. “So, if you could please stop <em>yelling</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, please stop yelling Max.” The curly haired boy yawned. Looks like he’d woken up because of the commotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, Dustin.” Max snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we please stop talking about this now? It’s really not that big of a deal.” El said, sounding utterly drained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, sorry baby.” Max’s voice lowered significantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael sighed again. “I’m sorry you must be feeling so awkward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took me a moment to realize he was speaking to me. “Yeah, a bit.” I chuckled hesitantly. “But I understand the situation, so it’s fine. I’m fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Today’s just a bad day, man.” Michael stopped at the red light and rested his head on the steering wheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm.” I hummed. “Sleep it away when you get home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned his face towards me. “Meeting you made it a little bit better though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, this boy. I made a sound that was somewhere between an exasperated sigh and a flustered laugh. “You don’t even know me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can change that, if you’d like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Signal.” I said, looking towards the green light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael huffed and started driving again. “William, Will – can I call you Will?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Will,” Michael said, my nickname rolling off his tongue so fluently that I felt a tingle run up my spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come hangout with me on Wednesday. We’ll be practicing at my place, and you can come watch.” He looked at me and grinned. “Our music’s actually not that bad, if I do say so myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I scoffed. Self-deprecating humor, always a winner.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, whaddya think?” Michael prodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that you should stop the car now.” I smiled at him. “This is my stop.” I gestured with a thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael glanced out the window and clicked his teeth when he saw the Beattie Park sign. “Oh, man.” He sounded truly dejected.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, you don’t have to sound that depressed.” I laughed as I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the van door. I closed the door after hopping out, and peered into the window. Michael frowned at me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What am I going to do with such a gorgeous boy like you going away?” He asked, canting his head and clutching the steering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed out of incredulity. “You’re really dramatic, you know that, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The corner of Michael’s mouth quirked up. “But in a charming way, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I scoffed. “You’re insufferable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes to what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will,” He dragged out, clicking his teeth. “You’re so forgetful. To hanging out with me on Wednesday, of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I exhaled, my breath coming out in a tiny cloud of mist. “I don’t know, Michael.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just one chance. It’s all I’m asking for.” He said, brown eyes warm and honest in the pale dome light of his car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the back of the car Max yelled again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m having a conversation, so shut the fuck up!” Michael yelled back. “So,” turned back to me. “Yes or no, Will?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um,” I stalled, looking sideways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wiiiiill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, fine.” I said finally. “Yes, I’ll come. Happy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael grinned. “Yes, happy. Delighted, ecstatic, overjoyed – ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He gets it, you sappy cunt.” came Dustin’s voice from the back. I giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael held up his middle finger to the back of the van. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Wednesday.” He snapped his fingers at me. “I’ll come pick you up…here or at the kiosk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiosk.” I said. “I have the afternoon shift on Wednesday, so you can come around 6 PM.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” Michael grinned, his whole face sunny. I felt something pull in the pit of my tummy at the sight. I also felt awkward standing there, but it would’ve been more awkward if I’d just walked away, because Michael was still looking at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded slowly. “So, um,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That your house?” Michael interrupted, motioning towards my navy roofed house with his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes. “Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice house.” Michael nodded at me appreciatively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeeeep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re done with your <em>conversation, </em>Mike.” Max seethed, her head of fiery red hair popping into view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I think the bandana guy spoke then. “Shh, Max, let him be. It’s so fun watching him be so desperate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dustin snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael pushed away Max’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I think I should go now.” I chuckled, starting to walk backwards. Michael waved at me, smiling a dorky smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shook my head and turned around, stepping onto the pavement. I’d just rang the doorbell to my house, when Michael yelled suddenly, driving up behind me. I looked behind at him, the same time as Jonathan opened the front door.</p>
<p><br/>
“I didn’t get your number!” Michael cried out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get it on Wednesday!” I put my hands to my mouth and yelled back. I pushed past Jonathan and shut the door before Michael could say anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who was that?” Jonathan inquired, turning towards me with an arched eyebrow after watching Michael drive away through the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mike.” I said, smiling stupidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>\\\\\</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've !! never !! written !! such !! a !! long !! fic !! ssjdbeh I'm happiness :))))</p>
<p>n e way, I'm not sure yet if this is going to be a single one-shot or if it's going to have more chapters, but like I've got SO many ideas and plot points in mind on how to continue this and they're all SO yummy :)) soo, stay tuned, I guess? </p>
<p>- rumi &lt;3</p>
<p>(P.S please consider dropping a kudos or a kind comment, it really does make a writer's day.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>